payback is a
by alantb3
Summary: John made a mistake with Alan. Scott and Virgil get revenge. warning not really for John lovers and contains rape


thunderbirds belong to other people. i did this with a good friend of mine and we hope you like it.

* * *

After Alan finished docking with Thunderbird 5 he grabbed his gear and walked into the main control room. "Hey John, time for you to go dirt side." He said smiling at his brother.

"Alan! My favorite little brother. You are just in time." He said as he gave him a big hug, breathing in his scent for a moment. "Let's hurry this up I want pizza like now."

"Well there's the door, I'm on a month here." Alan said his smile fading slightly.

"Well I would say I feel sorry for you but I don't. Want a little company until you get situated?" He asks.

"If you want. I just have to put my bags up." Alan said heading into the room.

"Let me help." He says smiling.

Alan looks at John weird before shrugging his shoulders.

"This is so easy." John says to himself smiling as he walks silently into the room. His surprise was waiting for his little brother and he was walking right into it.

Alan tosses the bag on the bed and stretched big. "Sometimes you forget how long that ride is Johnny."

"I know." He said right into Alan's left ear. 'Sometimes my stealth surprises even me.' John thought to himself as he pressed himself against his little brother rubbing his dick into Alan's beautiful little ass.

Alan gasped and looked over his shoulder. "John what is wrong with you?" He looks around for an escape route hoping my brother wouldn't do anything bad.

"Ah ah ah...no escaping my wonderful little mouse. You are all mine now." John said wrapping his arms around Alan's waist. "Don't fight it and I wont hurt you to bad."

Alan grips Johns arm tightly trying to pull them away "John this is wrong. Please don't."

"I told you not to fight me Alan. I don't want to hurt you." John growled gripping his waist tighter.

"Why john?" he stops moving knowing its pointless at the moment.

"Because you have no idea how tempting you are after being locked up here for as long as i have. I need release and you will do my beautiful Alan." He says gently nipping at his little brothers neck rubbing up and down his torso. "That's it, don't fight."

Alan swallows deeply and starts shaking in fear. "Couldn't you wait until you get home and then head to the main land for all the girls you can handle?"

"There's only one problem with that...I don't like girls." John said grabbing Alan's crotch and kneading it gently.

"Oh god." Alan thought to himself. He grunts softly and gasps as his body begins to react to John even thought he didn't want it to. "Well then why not a gay bar?"

"Stop talking." John says as he begins pulling at Alan's uniform. "I want you now."

Alan starts struggling again as he realizes John is not fooling around and is very serious. "John, Please no."

"Damn it Alan, stop fighting me." He says throwing him down and striking him hard across the face. "I will knock the shit out of you if you don't calm down."

Alan cried out and looked at john with fear in his eyes.

"Come one sprout, I know you want it." John said approaching him with lust burning in his eyes as he began removing his clothes.

Alan slid back against the wall. "I'm not gay John, I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I think i might be able to fix that." John said removing his boxers and allowing his rock hard shaft freedom. "Doesn't it look good?"

Alan moved further back into the wall. "You're crazy John. Don't do this please...I never did anything to you."

"I'm not doing anything you don't want Alan and you know it. Now come here and pet my friend. He wants you too so bad."

Alan shakes his head and pushed harder into the wall.

"I said come here." John said jerking him towards himself by his foot as he climbed onto the bed and pinned him to the mattress.

"Alan's fight or flight reflex kicked him and he tried to hit John.

"Dumb move sprout, now I'm going to have to punish you." John tsks as he grabs the handcuffs from under the mattress and cuffs him to the bed frame. "Now let's get down to business."

Alan tugs at the cuffs. "Where the hell did you get these?"

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about." John said removing Alan's top and then set about removing his bottoms.

Alan tried kicking out tugging harder at the cuffs.

"You don't want to hurt yourself Alan. Come one, just give into it." John whispered as he removed Alan's boxers and grasped his hard cock in a tight fist pumping it slowly.

Alan bits his lip and holds back a moan as he thrust up into his grip, his body betraying him. "Wait till Dad hears about this." He hisses out. "You are evil and sick."

John pinched Alan's side hard drawing blood. "No one hears about this or not even the hand of god himself will keep me from burying you so far in the earth no one will ever find you." He threatened as he grinded into his little brother. "Now keep quiet or I will have to gag you."

Alan shut his eyes tightly in pain and slowly nodded in understanding.

"That's a good boy sprout, come on, open up." He coos to his little brother as he slowly spreads his legs all the while never breaking the contact with is erection.

After a faint struggle Alan opened his legs.

"That's it." John says softly. He slowly began to work him open moaning at the tightness of Alan's body.

Anal cried out in pain and dug his nails into his palms to try and control it.

"At least I used lube." John said snappishly as he leaned down and replaced the hand on Alan's cock with his mouth.

Alan could not contain the moan that rose forth and thrust up into the wet heat of his brothers mouth.

'Gotcha." John thinks to himself as he increased the pressure in his mouth as well as adding another finger into Alan's hole.

Alan couldn't help but look down and watch John giving him his first blowjob. He bit his lip to keep from moaning and talking.

Johns unoccupied hand reached up and removed Alan's lip from his abusive teeth while at the same time locking eyes with him and adding another finger searching for that spot.

Alan gasped and arched his back deeply as a bolt of pleasure ran though him and he called out his brothers name.

John let Alan fall from his mouth and he slithers up Alan's body kissing and sucking gently as he went. "Want me Alan? You want me inside you?" John asked breathily when he reached Alan's ear. He was still thrusting his fingers into Alan's spot and enjoying the little mewls that fell from Alan's mouth.

"No...we shouldn't even be doing this Johnny." Alan said trying to pull away.

"What was that, I didn't hear you." Alan said as he rubbed the spot harder.

Alan moaned and fixed a glare on John. "I said no you sick fuck!"

"Ok, that's it." John said reaching over to the drawer in the wall and pulled out a ball gag. "You asked for it." He continues as he forced it inside Alan's mouth and secured it behind his head. He then proceed to lift Alan's legs and put them over his shoulders as he slowly sank into Alan's quivering body. "So good." John moaned.

Alan cried out in pain but the gag effectively blocked the sound and he began trying to wiggle free. All this did was force John in deeper causing the pain to skyrocket.

"Relax little bro...oh god you are so tight...so hot." John groaned reaching down and fisting Alan's cock intone with his thrusts. Once he found that spot again he wasted no time in powering into it with harsh thrusts.

Alan had tears running down his face and he looked to the other side of the room and cried shamelessly as his body reacted to John's touches.

"So good Alan so good." John grunted as he picked up speed. "Almost there."

Alan cried harder as he felt his own release come.

"Alan." John breathed as he came feeling him clench around his heard shaft. John collapsed upon Alan as all feeling left his body. "You are so good." He said softly as he kissed him lightly on the mouth before getting up and getting dressed. He removed the gag and the cuffs and looked him square in the eyes. "Remember...no one hears about hits. That is if you want to stay alive.

Alan nodded as he curled up into a ball on the bed shaking. "Please leave...i swear i wont say a thing."

"Bye Alan, I'll see you in a month." John said happily as he headed to the air lock and thunderbird 3 and then home.

Alan buried his face in the pillow and cried softly.

John could almost taste the pizza as he landed TB 3 in her Silo and ran the necessary post flight checks before grabbing his gear and heading inside. "I'm Home!" He shouted as he entered the house.

Virgil looked up from his position at the piano and smiled. "Hey, Johnny." He said happily.

"Hi Virgil where is everyone?" He asked smiling.

"John, good to see you bro, it's been a while." Scott said as he entered the room and moved to hug him.

"Hey Scott, likewise." He sad hugging his elder brother tight.

"Dad's in the lab with Brains, Gordy is swimming and I'm not sure about the others. You sure look happy this time around. What's up?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing really. jus glad to be on terra firma if you catch my drift." John smiled to him.

"Sure john...want something to eat I think there's so food in the kitchen left over from lunch." Scott said to him.

"I am starving so lead the way." John said rubbing his tummy.

Virgil smiled slightly and went back to his sheet music. As John walked by he caught a whiff of something and frowned slightly.

"Man Scott he is getting really really good, I miss hearing him play." John said walking into the kitchen behind Scott and over to the fridge.

Scott also caught a whiff of something and stopped in his tracks. "What's that smell?" He asked.

Virgil looked over his shoulder at the two in the kitchen and watched them interact carefully.

John looked over at Scott like he was crazy and said he didn't smell anything. John opened the fridge and pulled out a slice of leftover pizza. "Honestly Scott I think your loosing your mind."

"I smelled something too." Virgil said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well yall must be loosing it together." John fairly yelled as he walks out of the room and towards his own for a shower.

"Virg I think he smelled like sex." Scott said to his little brother.

Virgil looked at Scott and agreed. "Yeah that's what it seemed like to me."

"Go to his room?" Scott asked him

"Yeah...I want to know...even if he did jack off in 3." Virgil said.

John walked into his room very angry at the others and ripped off his shirt just as Scott and Virgil open the door.

"Damn where did you get those scratch marks?" Scott asked john in shock then it clicked.

"What did you do to Alan?"

Virgil shut the door and locked it. "Better start talking."

"What the fuck? You guys got it all wrong I didn't do anything to the brat." John said in defense.

"Stop lying or I will be forced to beat it out of you." Scott ground out the anger burning bright in his eyes as he glared at John from across the room.

John backed away slightly from Scott for the first time actually a little afraid of him.

"Those are fresh you ass and I doubt you could do them yourself." Virgil said to him.

"You'd be surprised what one can do under the proper motivation Virg." John smirked while still keeping an eye on Scott.

"Did you fucking rape your baby brother?" Scott growled.

"No I didn't Scott, he begged for it." John said to him.

Virgil advance on john growling his chest.

"Whatcha going to do Virg spank me?" John taunted not realizing Scott had pinned him against the wall by his bed.

"No we're going to pay you back for what you did to Sprout, Apollo." Scott whispered harshly to him.

Virgil gave a war cry and punched John across the face.

"Holy shit that fucking hurt." John said as he grabbed at his face in shock before lunging at Virgil and punching him in the stomach hard enough to knock the breath out of him.

Scott saw this and tackled john to the bed managing to pin him almost effortlessly.

"Get the fuck off of me you jackass." John growled at Scott.

"Isn't this what you did to Alan?" Scott asked him.

Virgil groaned and staggered back to recover quickly. Sitting on his knees he took off his belt and reached around Scott to do the same. I used the belts to tie John's hands to the bed post.

"let me go damn it." John said kicking out at Scott as he straddled his waist. 'Good boys, play into my trap like good little flies.' John though to himself smirking inwardly. 'I've waited years to feel Scott dominate me.'

"If I didn't know any better john id say you were enjoying this." Scott growled out into his ear as he ripped his shirt open.

"I think his kicking might be a problem. You want them tied as well Scott?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah Virg hand me the candle and a lighter when you're done." Scott said.

Virgil grinned and quickly tied John's feet down and grabbed the items Scott asked for.

John groaned out in seeming pain as hot wax dripped onto his chest. 'God this feels so good.' He thought to himself as Scott moved the dripping wax to his left nipple.

Virgil saw the false look of pain and moved behind Scott and whispered in his ear. "He's loving this Scott; we need to do something else."

"Whatcha got in mind?" Scott asked his brother still dripping the wax in lazy patterns.

"Giving him a double belt lashing...he needs to bleed for what he has done." Virgil growled.

"I think he might enjoy that to but i think you are right." Scott said as he flipped john over making his limbs cross in a painful way.

"Holy shit." John gasped out in real pain. The position was causing tears to leak out of his eyes.

Scott grabs another belt from Virgil and turns to him. "You, ready Virg?"

Virgil grinned and snapped his belt before swinging it hard onto John's lower back.

"Oh man that hurts so good." John moaned out unintentionally at the first hit. The second one from Scott felt like heaven as well before searing pain shot through him as wax was dripped onto the open cuts. Then another sever stinging pain came, 'Where the hell did the salt come from?' he thought to himself as tears leaked down his face as he cried out in anguish.

"What's the matter Johnny I thought you liked pain. You know I bet he gagged Alan, should we gag him as well." Scott asked Virgil.

"No I want to hear his screams." Virgil said as he snapped the belt on his neck.

"But the others, we don't want them to hear especially Gordon." Scott said.

John screams out in pain as another blow lands on his back. He could feel his joints dislocating with the strain on them and cried out again as the belt struck his flesh again ripping it open.

Virgil paused slightly, "Your right." He said to Scott before ripping some of the sheet off and tying it tightly around his head after jamming it in his mouth.

John choked slightly around the fabric as he was again hit time after time with the belts until he was bleeding onto the mattress

"Oh god...that felt good to get that out, though I still think he deserves more." Scott said. "You agree Virg?"

Virgil was panting as he looked at John with a smile. "What goes around comes around I always say." He said as he rubbed salt into John's open welts.

"No.." John gasped out against the fabric in his moth. 'Scott I want Scott...not you.' I think to myself.

"Take him Virg, I think he wants me to do it. The sick little fuck." Scott said smiling evilly.

"My pleasure." Virgil said as he gathered some of John's blood and rubbed it on his dick before shoving it roughly into John's tight body. "Fucking hell this is good." He moaned.

"No!" john gasped as he tried to relax knowing he would rip if he didn't. John's body began to react to the thrusts from Virgil and he cried out softly as he felt himself harden until I am ready to cum at any moment.

"Don't let him cum, Virgil. This sick fuck doesn't deserve it." Scott growled out.

Virgil slowed his pace and grabbed a rubber band that he saw on the nightstand and reached below to wrap it twice around John's dick and balls before grabbing his ass and digging his thrums into some of the cuts as he thrust hard into him grunting in pleasure.

John cries out as the tears begin to fall again. It hurt so badly when Virgil dug his nails into the cuts and he jumped as the wax once again began to drip onto his skin. A hard jar from Virgil throws John into an awkward position. He felt more than heard his arm pop out of socket and screamed in pain as it was continually jarred.

"I think his arm is dislocated." Scott said absentmindedly.

"I don't give a fuck." Virgil said as he thrust up faster feeling his release coming. "How do you think I should cum Scott?"

"In him, Virgil. Fill him up ." Scott said as he beat his own meat ready to cum onto John's mutilated back.

Virgil thrust a few more times and tossed his head back moaning deeply as he came hard inside of John. "So hot and tight! Take it all you little slut."

Scott moaned as well as he sprayed his seed onto John's back in hard spurts. "Take it all."

John was hurting so much he could barely stand it. He wanted to be untied before his dick fell off and his arm had since gone numb and his fingers were beginning to turn purple.

Virgil pulled out John with a soft moan as he sat back on his knees. "That was so good."

"I agree." Scott said as he began to remove the belts and the gag before flipping John over on his back. "So slut. How does it feel?"

John curled up into a ball and cried. "I'm sorry."

Virgil looked at him. "Should I take off the rubber band?"

Scott nods and the jar from Virgil moving me knocks my shoulder back into socket which draws a cry of anguish from me. Virgil and Scott ignored him as they began to dress.

"Should we go call Sprout and see if he is ok?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, and then we can check back in with our little slut." Virgil agreed.

John heard the door shut and slowly got up. He stepped into the bathroom and turned on the hot water or cold he didn't know which. He stepped into the spray and just let the water run. He felt numb and watched the drain as blood, semen and wax chips went down the drain.

Virgil and Scott walked into Jeff's study to call up to TB 5. "Thunderbird 5, this is Tracy Island come in."

Alan cold hear the call and he struggled out of the bed. He pulled on some clothes and walked to the door.

"Alan, come on answer us, please." Scott pleaded over the screen hoping the boy was alright.

Alan limped into the control room and slowly sat down and opened the link. "Thunderbird 5 here."

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you to bad did he?" Scott asked concerned.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." Alan said.

"We know what John did to you and it's okay. I don't think he will bother you ever again." Scott said smiling at him.

Alan sighed in relief. "My jaw and my ass hurt, but other than that I'll be ok." He says.

"That's good to hear. Don't worry about John okay. If he does anything stupid just let us know and we will take care of it.

Alan frowned slightly. "What did you do to him?"

"Let's just say he got what was coming to him and yes he is still alive and breathing." Scott said smiling and winking at him,

Alan smiled softly and shifted in his seat. "Thanks guys. Umm..If it's cool with you I need to rest."

"Go rest sprout, we need to check on our slut anyway." Scott said. "Bye."

"Bye Guys." Alan said ending the transmission.

Scott cut off the computer and turned to Virgil. "Ready?"

"Yup." Virgil said following rubbing his cock lightly.

The shower was running but neither paid any attention and just entered the bathroom. Scott pulled the curtain back and looked at John. "Get up you pathetic piece of skin."

John doesn't move and says softly. "You cannot do anything else to me that you haven't already done. Just leave me alone."

"I said get up!" Scott yelled grabbing a fistful of Johns hair and pulling him up. Scott's dick was hard as granite and he looked at John with lust in his eyes. "I want to fuck you raw. Do you want me to do that john?"

"No." John whimpers.

Virgil was watching from the door. "Scott. He looks kinda beat up. Maybe we should stop."

"Don't act like you don't want to fuck him again either Virgil." You were stroking your meat all the way in here." He said harshly as he pulled John into the bedroom. "You are probably right though. Don't want to overdo it, Let's let him east and we will continue after dinner or something. Dad won't be back till later any way's. Sleep well Johnny." Scott taunted as he walked out of johns room and into his own.

Virgil walks out behind him and halfway down the hall he shoves Scott into the wall and falls to his knees before him. He slowly pulls down Scott's shorts down and swallows his cock down his throat.

"Oh, God Virgil. So good." Scott moans as he threads his hands into John's hair.

Virgil purred deeply around Scott's cock and slowly bobs his head.

Scott thrusts into Virgil's mouth ready to blow at any second. When Virgil did that little lollypop thing he does Scott gave into the pleasure and cam down his throat.

Moaning Virgil drank down all of Scott's seed and carefully tucked him back in after he was finished. Scott reached down and pulled him up kissing him deeply. "Thanks' baby. Let's go take a nap."

"Sure." Virgil says as he turns to head to his own room.

"Get back here." Scott growled. "I meant together."

Virgil blushed slightly. "Sure Scott." And together they headed to Scott's room and a warm comfy bed.

* * *

sorry if this was a little harsh but we love john to bits but m friend and i were in a mood one night and this is what came about 


End file.
